


Истинный наследник

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы за Хогвартс начинается новый заговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинный наследник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The True Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378124) by [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt). 



> Переведено для ЗФБ-16 для команды Невилла.  
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

Барти улыбнулся, протянул руки и обнял Невилла. Он был не из тех, кто часто выказывает эмоции, но мальчик стал ему почти сыном. Барти наблюдал, как тот взрослел, поддерживая его все эти годы, хотя ему и приходилось скрываться за сценой. Во многих смыслах Невилл был таким, каким Барти мечтал бы видеть собственного ребенка, если бы когда-то обзавелся им.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — прошептал Невилл, обнимая того, кто стоял перед ним. — Прошло три года, и все, что я слышал, указывало на то, что тебя нет с нами более.

— Полноте! — ответил Барти. — Меня бы не называли знатоком Оборотного зелья просто так. Уверен, ты как минимум предположил, что дементорам скормили кого-то другого, нет? Особенно после того, как обеспечил меня настолько чистыми компонентами для последней партии — самое долго длящееся Оборотное, которое мне случалось делать.

Невилл строго посмотрел Барти в глаза.

— Такая мысль приходила мне в голову, но так как ты не подавал вестей... — Выражение его лица сменилось с радости на гнев. — Если ты не был в Азкабане, почему не дал о себе знать? С тех пор мне приходилось все делать самому!

— Но ведь ты великолепно справился, не так ли? Честно говоря, не понимаю, чем бы я смог тебе помочь. В любом случае наш план зависел от Гарри.

Невилл хлопнулся в кресло, глядя на огонь в камине.

— Ты все еще не убедил меня. И да, я полагался на Гарри, хотя нам чрезвычайно повезло, что он достиг цели. Было время, когда я раздумывал, не стоит ли сменить подход. Знал бы я, что ты цел, не преминул бы посоветоваться с тобой.

Барти встал за спинкой кресла и положил руки Невиллу на плечи.

— Приношу самые искренние извинения. Но ты знаешь: я бы не стал прятаться, если бы не считал, что это к лучшему. Я беспокоился, что меня обнаружат — одна сторона или вторая. И я был уверен, что ты справишься с этим, с того дня, как ты попал в Хогвартс. Тот истинный слизеринец, кто сумел разубедить Сортировочную шляпу и уговорить отослать его в Гриффиндор, определенно унаследовал такое коварство, о котором только в древних книгах говорится.

По лицу Невилла скользнула усмешка.

— Ну, по слухам, Поттер совершил нечто подобное.

— Подобие поразительное, отрицать это нельзя. Но оно всегда работает в нашу пользу. — Барти подошел к соседнему креслу. — Могу я присесть?

Невилл махнул рукой, глядя на огонь.

— Полагаю, я смогу извинить тебя. В конце конов, если бы ты не узнал истинного смысла пророчества, ни один из нас не сидел бы здесь.

— В этом не только моя заслуга. Наш план обеспечила вера остальных в то, что Поттер — Избранный. Без единого усилия с нашей стороны возникло великолепное множество ложных ориентиров.

— Для меня остается загадкой, как вышло, что он пережил убийственное заклятье Волдеморта, — сказал Невилл, все еще глядя на огонь. — Вероятно, это было самым удачным стечением обстоятельств, поскольку подтвердило, что трактовка пророчества Волдемортом и есть наиправдивейшая истина.

Барти хохотнул.

— Нам даже не пришлось прилагать для этого усилий. Хотя помогло и это: никто не знал, что во время одного из нападений на твоих родителей тебя поразило заклинание Темного Лорда. Он отметил тебя как равного задолго до того, как он начал выслеживать Поттеров.

— И правда. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что к желаемому результату нас приведет встреча Поттера с Волдемортом на том кладбище. Три года протекли слишком медленно.

— Я говорил, что нет никаких гарантий. Но все же было любопытно, можно ли поразить его, пока он не восстановит свои силы, — гордо усмехнулся Барти. — Мне пока не выпадала возможность сообщить тебе, как великолепно ты справился во время Тримудрого турнира. Все прошло по плану. В каком-то смысле даже лучше.

— Весьма надеюсь, что так. Полагаю, ты приступил к работе над новой стадией нашего плана? Раз уж у тебя было так много свободного времени, пока ты следил за всем из тени?

Услышав за спиной покашливание, они обернулись.

— О, чай, прекрасно. Спасибо, ба. — Бабушка Невилла поставила поднос с чаем на журнальный столик между креслами и кивнула Барти. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Что это вы оба замышляете? — с усмешкой спросила Августа. — Будь я менее благоразумной, могла бы решить, что вы задумали какое-то коварство.

— О, ба, ты же знаешь, это совсем не в моем стиле. — Невилл улыбнулся Барти.

Барти бросил на нее оскорбленный взгляд.

— Миссис Логнботтом, вы и правда полагаете, что я настолько ужасен и оказываю неподобающее влияние на вашего юного внука? Я только жажду поддержать его на пути, праведном и честном!

Воцарилось молчание, но спустя мгновение все трое разразились хохотом.

— Барти, я не знаю даже, к чему вы стремитесь, — ответила она. — Что бы вы ни делали, просто не ведите себя безрассудно, вот и все.

Качая головой, она повернулась и вышла из комнаты.

— Знаешь, Барти, — нарушил молчание Невилл, наливая себе чай, — как бы то ни было, я не уверен, что благодарил тебя хоть раз. Ты столько для меня сделал, а ведь никто тебя не просил об этом.

— Не было нужды. Это честь — защищать настоящего наследника Слизерина. И я буду и дальше с честью служить тому, кому предсказано превзойти самого Темного Лорда!

— Я пока не заслуживаю подобных похвал, — ответил Невилл и поднес чашку к губам. — Я даже так и не понял, как у тебя вышло убедить бабушку согласиться на все это. Обычно она проявляет изрядное упрямство, я и надеяться не мог, что она поддержит твои идеи.

— Ну в этом и заключается слабость бабушек и дедушек: они хотят, чтобы их внуки оставались невредимыми и преуспевали. Они заставят себя смотреть сквозь пальцы на многое, и даже согласятся принять участие в том, что в нормальных обстоятельствах отвергли бы. Родители также подвержены этой слабости, как я смог выяснить в юности. — С тоскливым видом Барти сделал глоток.

— Еще бы. Прекрасно, когда умеешь создать видимость низкой самооценки и социальной неуверенности. Меня иногда пугало, насколько хорошо я притворяюсь тем Невиллом. Иногда я даже выносил себя с трудом.

— Что ж, тот Невилл, знакомый Хогвартсу, без сомнения остался в прошлом. Думаю, ты навсегда избавился от него, когда убил Нагини.

— Та битва стала одним из самых восхитительных моментов моей жизни. Не только воодушевила, но и позволила показать свое истинное лицо, не позволяя остальным усомниться в моем поведении.

Барти поднял чашку, салютуя Невиллу.

— Ага. И ты сделал все необходимое, чтобы увериться в поражении Темного Лорда.

— Можешь сделать мне одолжение, Барти? — В голосе Невилла сквозила серьезность.

— Что пожелаешь, мой юный господин.

— Можешь не называть его «Темным Лордом»? Это подразумевает силу, которой он не владеет более. Гораздо сильнее я бы хотел, чтобы он вошел в историю под именем «Риддл-который-потерпел-поражение».

Поколебавшись, Барти коротко и негромко рассмеялся. Его подопечный вступал в свои права. На этот раз он точно знал, что играет на стороне победителя.


End file.
